


Under the water

by shadowkatja



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Established Relationship, F/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/shadowkatja
Summary: Она замечает Роберта в отражениях, говорит с ним, и однажды он становится реальным.Розалинд сходит с ума.





	Under the water

      Роза не знает, когда это все началось.   
  
      Сначала она ловит странные движения на зеркальных поверхностях в доме, но успокаивает себя тем, что это просто блики. Потом ей становится неприятно смотреться в зеркала. Она никак не может объяснить это липкое чувство, что появляется при взгляде на свое отражение — ей кажется, что за ней кто-то наблюдает.  
  
      Со временем это перерастает в паранойю. Она разбивает фарфоровый сервиз, потому замечает странное мерцание на ручке чашки, и старается избегать емкостей с водой.  
  
      Когда она делится своими чувствами с Робертом, он лишь притягивает ее к себе и целует в висок:  
  
      — Роза, ты просто переутомилась, вот и выдумываешь всякую чепуху.  
  
      — Мне так страшно, Роберт. Мне кажется, я схожу с ума.  
  
      Он укачивает ее в своих руках:  
  
      — Не говори глупости. Это просто усталость. Мы обязательно съездим куда-нибудь отдохнуть, но сейчас нам нужно сосредоточиться и закончить проект.  
  
      Просто усталость. Наверное, он прав.  
  
      Работа важнее. А это…это пройдет.  
  
      Розалинд совершенно не удивляется, когда вместо бликов начинает видеть в отражениях Роберта. Мозг просто подменяет что-то неизвестное привычным образом. Сам Роберт теперь часто уезжает, потому что надо контролировать подготовку площадки для установки их нового изобретения. И когда его зеркальный двойник начинает с ней разговаривать, Роза думает, что она просто проецирует свои желания в легкие галлюцинации. Ничего страшного.  
  
      Погрязнув в работе над этим проектом, они достаточно сильно отдалились друг от друга. Роза просто скучает по своему брату, и, когда его нет рядом, проводит вечера перед зеркалом, разговаривая с его двойником, которого породило ее воображение.  
  
      Зеркальный двойник внимателен. Он с радостью читает уставшей Розалинд глупые книжки и смеется над ее историями о жизни за пределами дома, которую она познает каждый раз, как в первый. Он нежен и заботлив настолько, насколько может быть нежен и заботлив несуществующий человек, обитающий в зеркале — он окончательно обосновался здесь, перестав пугать Розалинд, и лишь изредка подмигивает ей из чашки кофе.   
  
      Она привязывается к нему, сама того не замечая, и когда прижимает свою ладонь к чужому отражению, по спине пробегают волнительные мурашки. Он так похож на Роберта, на того близкого и любимого Роберта, которым ее брат был перед тем, как они начали заниматься этим дурацким проектом.   
  
      Она не замечает, как перестает ждать Роберта из его поездок. И как начинает раздражаться, когда он наконец появляется дома. И что ей плевать, что он не реагирует, когда она отодвигается на край кровати.  
  
      Она всегда была одинока. Странная девушка, зацикленная на квантовой физике, выросла в такую же странную женщину. Потом у нее появился Роберт, и они прожили много прекрасных дней вместе. А теперь она снова одинока. У нее есть лишь иллюзия разговоров с тем Робертом, которого она так любила. И любит до сих пор. Иллюзию.  
  
      Они договариваются, что Роза проведет предварительные испытания, пока Роберт, настоящий Роберт, поедет проверять точно ли все готово к переносу образца, но она совершенно не может сосредоточиться. Ей так сильно нужна поддержка выдуманного Роберта, что она перетаскивает зеркало в тяжелой раме из своей спальни в лабораторию.  
  
      Розалинд точно знает, что делает все правильно, сколько уже было этих испытаний в ее жизни, но вместо удовлетворительного результата гремит взрыв.  
  
      Когда она приходит в себя, первое на что она видит — паутина трещин на зеркальной поверхности. На глаза наворачиваются слезы. Она собственноручно уничтожила вместилище своих иллюзий. Глупая и самонадеянная Роза, которой теперь суждено остаться в полном одиночестве.  
  
      — Ну что ты плачешь, моя милая сестрица? Ничего страшного не произошло, мы все починим.  
  
      Сердце Розалинд пропускает удар, и она осознает, что ее голова лежит на коленях у Роберта, устроившегося на полу рядом с разбитым зеркалом.  
  
      — Ты же уехал.  
  
      — Я беспокоился за тебя. Ты выглядела такой потерянной последние дни, что я решил вернуться, — он аккуратно стирает белым платком кровь с ее лба. Видимо, порезалась осколком.  
  
      Роберт внимателен. Он так давно не был таким внимательным.  
  
      Он приносит завтраки ей в постель и относит ее саму на руках в лабораторию, чтобы она могла контролировать процесс восстановления образца. Он читает ей сентиментальные романы, и они вместе смеются на особенно дурацких местах. Он танцует с ней: предельно аккуратно, стараясь не кружить лишний раз, чтобы не усугублять ее сотрясение. Он любит ее, выцеловывая каждый сантиметр кожи.  
  
      И когда она рассказывает ему о своих видениях, он не отмахивается:  
  
      — Сейчас они прошли?   
  
      — Да, прошли — зеркало же разбилось. Знаешь, я так счастлива, что ты такой же, каким я видела тебя в зеркале. Настоящий.  
  
      — Это замечательно, — он внимательно рассматривает ее лицо, — но пообещай мне, что если галлюцинации снова появятся, то мы обязательно покажем тебя врачу.  
  
      — Обещаю.  
  
      И она засыпает успокоенная, не видя его дьявольской улыбки.  
  
      Все совсем как раньше.   
  
      Ее счастье длится три дня.   
  
      За окном бушует гроза, и они отключают электричество в доме, видя в этом повод устроить вечер для них двоих: свечи, фрукты, вино, вульгарный роман, ради смеха когда-то купленный Розалинд на распродаже.   
  
      Она чувствует себя абсолютно счастливой: они закончили чинить образец, и он успешно прошел испытания — вместе с Робертом работается куда легче, не зря говорят, что две головы лучше, чем одна. К тому же, им так хорошо вдвоем, что все три дня они не выходят из дома.   
  
      Как же она по этому всему скучала. Подумать только, уже почти придумала себе несуществующего Роберта.  
  
      Когда раздается стук в дверь Розалинд лежит на нем, потому что для них двоих софа слишком узкая, и он читает ей вслух о том, как демон похоти и разврата искушает юную монахиню, прячущую у себя в комнате трактаты о любви. Это так смешно, но так умиротворяюще — чувствовать его теплое тело и пальцы, которыми он массирует ей голову.   
  
      Услышав, что кто-то пришел, Роберт собирается встать, но Роза качает головой и поднимается — она уже достаточно хорошо себя чувствует, чтобы сделать что-то самостоятельно — и, пританцовывая, идет в холл.  
  
      И кого могло принести в такую отвратительную погоду?  
  
      Она совершенно не боится. У нее в руках тяжелый медный подсвечник, который она пустит в ход в случае опасности. Который она с криком роняет, увидев, кто стоит на пороге, и захлопывает дверь. Рассыпавшиеся по полу свечи гаснут, оставляя ее в темноте.  
  
      Нет, нет, нет. Все же было так хорошо.   
  
      Она прислоняется спиной к двери, в которую продолжает ломиться незваный гость.  
  
      — Розалинд, это не смешно! Открой дверь!  
  
      Его не существует. Это просто галлюцинация. Просто галлюцинация.  
  
      В голове начинает пульсировать боль. Она сжимает руками виски и сползает на пол.  
  
      — Что за чертовщина! Розалинд!  
  
      Почему это снова происходит с ней? Неужели она действительно больна?  
  
      — Роберт! — она срывается на крик.  
  
      Ее брат застает ее трясущуюся в истерике, поднимает и разворачивает лицом к двери.  
  
      — Розалинд нужно взглянуть в лицо своим страхам — его шепот завораживает, как завораживал шепот демона юную монашку в той дурацкой книжонке, и ободряюще сжимающие ее плечи руки придают уверенности.  
  
      Роза зажмуривается и, сделав шаг вперед, открывает дверь. Ей не хочется открывать глаза — она знает, что там увидит. Но это необходимо.  
  
      Ей необходимо осознать, что она больна. И что ей нужна помощь.  
  
      В свете уличного фонаря, проникающего в холл сквозь распахнутую дверь, они абсолютно одинаковые. Ее Роберт, домашний, теплый, и промокшая галлюцинация, что зло спрашивает:  
  
      — Ты ополоумела?!  
  
      У ее галлюцинации холодные руки. Розалинд дергается от прикосновения чужих пальцев.  
  
      Разве может он быть таким реальным —  
кожа на запястье горит.  
  
      Ей страшно.  
  
      Ей так страшно.  
  
      Она подбирает медный подсвечник трясущимися руками и бросает в сторону ненастоящего Роберта:  
  
      — Убирайся! Тебя нет! Ты просто плод моей фантазии!  
  
      — Дорогая сестра, позволь мне помочь тебе, — родной голос обещает защиту, — позволь мне избавить тебя об этой надоедливой галлюцинации.  
  
      Она сжимается в кольце рук, цепляясь за брата трясущимися пальцами и шепчет:  
  
      — Пожалуйста.  
  
      Удар по затылку, и темнота заботливо подставляет руки падающей Розалинд.  
  
***

      Она просыпается в своей спальне и тихо стонет — голова болит так, как будто по ней били чем-то тяжелым.  
  
      Позже приходят воспоминания.  
  
      — Роберт, что ты с ним сделал?  
  
      — С кем с ним? — он заботливо улыбается и протягивает стакан воды и пару таблеток, — Здесь никого не было кроме тебя и меня. Ты снова все себе выдумала.  
  
      Она сходит с ума.

**Author's Note:**

> У меня лично целых 4 версии здесь происходящего (одна из них та, по которой и задумывался фанфик):
> 
> 1\. Роза больна, и она выдумала себе абсолютно все (т.е. никакого Роберта вообще никогда не существовало)
> 
> 2\. Роберт уезжает, но возвращается, забыв что-то дома, находит Розу после взрыва и уносит в кровать (т.е. альтернативный Роберт ей привиделся).
> 
> 3\. Либо Роберт вообще никуда не уезжает, а Роза сумасшедшая, за которой он вынужден присматривать, но она думает, что он уехал и провоцирует взрыв, пока он вышел в магазин.
> 
> 4\. Альтернативный Роберт (который Ричард, например) узнал, как открывать аналог Слез, и из своей реальности планомерно доводит Розу до нервного срыва, а потом перемещается в ее реальность, убивает Роберта, газлайтит Розалинд, чтобы признать ее недееспособной и получить над ней опеку и право распоряжаться ее патентами и всем, что она еще изобретет, потому что съехавшая крыша вряд ли повлияет на ее физико-математические способности.


End file.
